


Training Games

by Hililmissy



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, cute little ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hililmissy/pseuds/Hililmissy
Summary: A moment in the lives of Ivy and Kincaid.A moment where child and Archive intertwine.





	Training Games

Kincaid raised an eyebrow at Ivy meticulously setting up the tabletop RPG, but sat on the cushion she'd placed for him without comment.

"You've got nerve, kid. I can't believe the White Council bought that excuse." He raised his glass of water - technically still on duty, after all - in a slight toast to her before chugging it down.

"Still, if this is supposed to be 'an imagination-enacted crisis training exercise' shouldn't we be playing as ourselves?" He asked, glancing down at the orc Ivy had placed in front of him.

"There are no suitable pieces to represent ourselves, and that would require creating a new set of rules and moves." Ivy replied calmly, holding tight to the elf figurine she planned to play as. "Besides, being able to think of new strategies dependent on our characters is still a useful and applicable exercise."

Kincaid accepted this, letting a new and vague plan take root in his head. The game turned out to be pretty fun, really. Especially Ivy's near over-the-top concern for the sticky situations her elf kept falling into.

After sending Ivy to bed, he got to work on his idea. It ended up taking longer than he expected, but he just about finished by the time their next (apparently these 'training sessions' were happening on a weekly basis) session rolled around. When Ivy rolled out the map, he dumped two blocky figures on it.

"This is me," he pointed to the tallest one, "and this is you." He pointed to the shorter figure. "And you can chill, I've got the new rules in my head."

Ivy grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off XSERPX post on Tumblr:  
> Kincaid: A table-top RPG.  
> Ivy, an intellectual: An imagination-enacted crisis training exercise.


End file.
